Warm Fuzzy Feeling
by AlienfromNorth
Summary: Daria Bones is a childhood friend of the gang, always with them through thick and thin. But recently, Hyde has started to act a little bit different, how will she act when one of her best friends tell her about his hidden feelings. They promise each other to give themselves a try for love. Follow their relationship as they battle drama and pressure from being a teenager.
1. I

**A/N: So this is my first that 70's show fanfic, I am a bit nervous and really hope you guys like it. I will not really copy the series and just add my OC in, there will be some moments you will recognize from the series but mostly it is my own plot too. Please, review.**

 **~X~**

 **Polouge**

 **December 20th, 1975**

This particular winter morning was cold and gloomy. Wisconsin this time of year was hard to describe, miserable? Yes. Kinda beautiful in its own way? That was also true. Christmas was finally coming to town.

Daria Bones woke up early in the morning. Her room a mess, old posters of bands she liked a long time ago destroyed and in mere pieces still struggled to stay on her bedroom walls. The light from outside seeped through her old navy blue drapes, they used to make her room black as night, but now being slightly parted and in worse shape made it easy for the december sun to light up her room. Her room was very simple. The walls were a deep maroon color, she had a tall, cheap bookcase that looked like it could break at any time with many books about romance or horror in it, she also had a comfy loveseat pushed into the corner with a small wooden table beside of it and she had a very large persian carpet on the floor.

"Daria? Are you up yet?" Her father's hoarse voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Yeah dad, I am" Daria mumbled, putting her glasses on and standing up from her bed. She slowly made her way to her dresser to pick out some clothes fitting for the cold weather. A small mirror hung above the dresser, showing Daria her morning bedhead reflection.

"Good, I'm making breakfast" And by breakfast he meant coffee and heating up some frozen waffles. Her mother, Susan Bones, would be at the hospital by now, working together with Kitty Forman who lived across the street.

Every house on the block looked similar, not necessarily like copies, but they had all the same charisma. They were small, yet comfy family homes. Some in better shape than others. But the Bones family house looked really inviting, a bit shabby due to it being the smallest house on the block, but yet cozy. It had no basement and only two rooms on the second floor. The house was a white brick house, with mossgreen windowsills and a black roof. The windows on the ground floor on the front of the house had colored glass, in shape of flowers. Daria often heard her mom say that those colored windows were the single reason they had bought the house, and not because of the low price or the peaceful neighborhood.

While her mother was a nurse at the hospital, her father, Luke Bones, owned his own workshop for cars and motorcycles. He knew all of his customers, and if he ever got a new customer they would quickly become friends and later a regular to Luke's.

Daria walked down to the kitchen, it was just like the Forman's kitchen, open and bright. But with ugly white and mint cabinets and ugly blue and green drapes over the widows to stop their snooping neighbor to the left, Mrs. Roth. She was one of those old gossiping housewives with such a dead marriage that she investigated other's lives to fill a void.

"What do you want for christmas?" Her father asked as he put down the morning paper and took a bite from his waffles. From first glance you would think Luke Bones was some sort of criminal, he was tall and really buff. He had a really gruff beard but short thick hair. He had dark brown eyes with a hint of green in them, but you couldn't see them very well because of his bushy eyebrows. But to think Luke Bones was a stray from the law was a lie, he was like a huge teddy bear, he had a heart of gold and a warm laugh. He didn't smoke nor drink much except for an occasional beer. But he had some tattoos, like two doves of his right calf that represented Susan and Daria. He also had a roaring lion of his left shoulder, that one was really bad ass.

"Nothing special.. Maybe one of those romantic books I spotted in the bookstore yesterday" Daira were very vague when it came to presents. But her mother would always, with some motherly magic, buy the right things. The holidays at their house were more about just being together in front of their small fireplace, watching christmas movies and drinking hot cocoa than swapping presents.

"Alright, I should get going.. See you tonight princess" Her father said in his deep voice and kissed the back of her head as he rose to clean his plate and coffee mug.

"Bye dad" Daira said before finishing her own breakfast and later on, made her way towards her best friend's house across the street.

Eric Forman, Donna Pinciotti, Michael Kelso and Steven Hyde were her best friends. They were together through thick and thin, knowing each other since they were really young.

"Hi Eric!" Daria said as she approached him talking to Hyde while waiting for Donna.

"Hello Daria" Eric cheered and smiled his typical dorky smile. Daira liked that smile, it showed of his side of boyishness that not many guys at their school had. It was cute.

"What no 'Hello Steven'?" Hyde teased, he was such a teaser. Their relationship had always been like that, him always looking after Daria but also somewhat-flirting with her all the same.

"Hi Hyde" Daria rolled her eyes but blushed faintly. She was a quiet girl, but was more outgoing and confident around her close friends. Though she had no real problem being labeled a 'nerd' at school. If being herself meant not being very popular at school, then so be it.

"You break my heart little girl" He said and put with arm around Daria. Despite both of her parents being rather tall, Daria was very short. Making it easier for some people to pick on her.

"Always" She teased back. Lately Hyde had been teasing her more and more. And she liked it, a lot.

"Okay, if you two are done flirting we better get to school" Eric muttered, literally shaking from the December cold. Donna was late as usual, making the rest of the gang freeze their butts off standing in Forman's driveway.

"It is so damn cold, I wish that one of us had a car" Hyde muttered, subconsciously pulling Daria closer to him to share his warmth.

"I second that request" Daira stated and looked at her wristwatch. If Donna didn't come out to meet them in two minutes they would have to go without her.

"I agree, man! Why is she taking so long?!" Eric groaned as it started to snow.

"We need to go Eric, or we will be late" Daria said gently and started to go down the driveway, Hyde following her while shrugging his shoulders towards Eric. He too started to walk with them when they heard a girl shout.

"Guys wait up!" Donna shouted and ran after them. It was pretty easy because of her long legs.

"What took you so long?" Daria asked, not realising Hyde had once again sneaked his arm around her shoulders.

"I overslept, plus my dad and mom are truly crazy" Donna muttered and rolled her eyes. Daria had to admit, Donna's parents were rather… peculiar. Nice and really funny. But let's just say they don't have all the horses in the stable.

"It's fine! Right guys?" Eric said and laughed nervously, kind of like his mother. Daria just nodded while Hyde grunted a 'yes'.

They arrived at school and quickly went to their classes. During school hours they didn't see each other that much, Daria shared some classes with them though, Hyde in english, Donna in math and history, Eric in biology and Kelso in P.E. Other than that they always met up after school to go to Eric's basement.

The school day pretty much sucked, even if it was friday and the last day before holiday break. And as the last bell rang, Daria was surprised to see Hyde standing by her locker. She usually just met him at Forman's.

"Hi Daria" He greeted with his husky voice and stepped out of the way for her to grab her things inside her locker. She didn't notice him looking her up and down. From her copper brown hair that was so curly and wild that it looked like she hadn't brushed it this morning, to her sweet lush lips and her face covered in freckles, she was short, but still had very noticeable curves. Daria was the type of girl that didn't need make up or fancy, expensive clothes. She was a natural beauty, kinda like Donna.

"Hi Hyde, what are you doing here?" She giggled, not having a single clue over her childhood friend's internal struggle.

"Just waiting on you, don't want you going home alone" Hyde confirmed, in truth, he just wanted to spend some more alone time with her.

"Okay.. that's very sweet of you" She turned to him, ready to go.

"Yeah well, let's just go" He stated and once again, this time catching Daria's attention, he put his arm around her. Daira wondered why he had started to do that, but thought nothing of it. It was just the mysterious Steven Hyde being.. Well, mysterious.

"S-sure" She mumbled and let him lead her home.

They walked in silence all the way to Forman's basement, entering it they spotted the guys and Donna already there.

"Where were you two?" Donna exclaimed as she looked up from her textbook, starting on the paper that their english teacher had oh so kindly given them as homework over the holidays.

"I walk slow okay?!" Daria groaned and started to take off her jacket and scarf.

"Yeah, Daria is like a turtle.." Kelso laughed, being an airhead as usual. Not really realising that his constant picking on her made her feel really down. It had all started when they were little, back then people would often comment on how cute their bickering was. But now, his words seemed to sting a little. Even if he didn't mean it.

"Thanks Kelso, Eric I'm going to get some hot chocolate for everyone.." Her words trailed off as she walked away from them and up the stairs to the kitchen.

"Sure" But Eric's words fell to deaf ears as she was already gone.

"Hey guys.. Have you noticed that Daria is kinda.. Hot?" Kelso babbled, laughing as he flipped through a playboy magazine he bought earlier that day on his way over.

"You just called her a turtle you moron" Hyde muttered as a response, flipping through a similar magazine.

"Well, I guess she is a turtle with a nice rack then.. Wait, does turtles even have a rack?" Kelso's train of thought failed him once again. Hyde tried not to get mad, he had just started to realise that he had feelings that were a little bit more than what you would have for a friend, and here he sat next to the biggest idiot in the world talking about her gorgeous rack.

"You idiot shut up" Eric said as well, joining the conversation about his childhood friend. He had always been overprotective of her, ever since kindergarden when she accidently fell and scraped up her knees pretty badly because of him being clumsy. And since she also was shorter than most people while growing up, he felt a very big-brotherly relationship between them.

"I thought you were going after that annoying cheerleader, what's her name.. Janet? Jordan.." Donna stated, not looking up from her homework.

"Jackie" Hyde said.

"Yeah that chick" Donna mumbled in agreement.

"Oh man she is hot!" Kelso exclaimed in excitement, now happy to talk about Jackie instead.

"See, so shut up about Daria" Hyde said, putting the magazine away. His dirty teenage mind of his kept replacing the model's face with Daria's.

"Why?" Kelso asked.

"Hyde, do you like Daria?" Eric asked, well yelled.. Eric knew something was up this morning. But didn't say anything.

"No…" Hyde vaguely answered, then stood up as nothing happened and walked up to the kitchen.

 **~X~**

 **A/N: Lies! Lies I tell ya! So hope you liked the first chapter. Don't know if I will be post next chapter during the holidays or after, but it will be going up soon.**


	2. II

**A/N: Thank you all for giving my fanfic a chance, here is chapter 2!**

 **~X~**

 **May 17, 1976**

Daria was sitting next to Hyde in Forman's basement. The guys were trying to get Eric to snatch them some beers from the grown-up party upstairs. Her mother was at that party, but her father was working late at the workshop and would rather not go to the party in work clothes. Also, whenever Kitty saw him she would become really nervous and careful about her words, and laugh her special laugh.

"If my father catches me taking beers he will kill me!" Eric exclaimed, making the guys come up with several reasons to why he should do it anyways. Hyde told him that he were willing to take the risk of being caught, but Daria thought that not even he would want to experience Red's wrath.

Once Eric left, as the brave warrior that he was, Hyde and Kelso settled down into the sofa where Daria continued to read her book.

"What are you reading?" Hyde asked, looking over her shoulder to the text.

"Probably some sappy romance novel.. Or some geek stuff" Kelso huffed in mockery, which made Hyde roll his eyes and Donna raised her eyebrow.

"It is called Les Miserable by Victor Hugo" Daria mumbled and closed her book. Not really being in the mood to read if she would be teased about it.

"See! A sappy romance novel!" Kelso shouted and stood up.

"Kelso, you haven't read it.. Do you even know the plot?" Daria asked. Kelso was dumbfounded for a second then shrugged and started to look for his secret stash of magazines.

"Don't listen to him.. He's an idiot" Hyde grunted and looked at Daria, feeling lost when watching her do simple things such as reading. She had that focusing face that made her look really cute, and Hyde couldn't believe he liked something that was cute.

"I already know that" Daria said and stood up to stretch a bit, just as she moved from the couch Kelso came back with a dirty magazine.

"Hyde check this out!" Kelso practically shouted and shoved a picture of a half naked lady into Hyde's face.

"Woah!" Hyde said, rather because of the sudden change of scenery then the actual beauty of the model.

"I know.." Kelso smirked and took the magazine back to look at other pictures. Daria sat down on the end of the couch right next to Donna.

"Men" Donna laughed and at the same time rolled her eyes. Sometimes they truly were immature.

"Boys" Daria corrected, earning a laugh from Donna and a high-five.

"What did you just call me?!" Hyde roared and suddenly stood up, pointing an accusing finger at Daria. He moved to stand in front of the girl making her look like a tiny doll in comparison to the teenage anarchist.

"A boy! A teeny weeny, horny boy!" Daria shouted, grinning from ear to ear that he took an offence of her words.

"You will eat your words Bones!" Hyde said and picked her up like she was nothing, holding her by her thighs. Daria's face became so red, a tomato would look pale in comparison.

"Make me" She mumbled, feeling really embarrassed of their position. Hyde was about to make a move when Kelso interrupted.

"Looks like you and Daria are a thing huh?" Kelso said and laughed. Making Daria even more embarrassed.

"Shut up Kelso!" They said in unison as Hyde let her down on the ground again. Just then, Eric came down the stairs, holding five beers in his hands.

"He's alive" Kelso exclaimed, switching the subject fast so that Hyde would let go of the murderous look on his face.

"Good news! My dad is thinking of giving me.. The vista cruiser" Eric stated, handing out the beers to everyone.

"You are getting a car?" Hyde asked, sitting down on the couch with Daria. Her face not as red anymore.

"Ooh, have I told you how attractive you are, Eric?" Donna teased, opening her beer.

"No" Eric tried and failed to tease back.

"You told me he was cute" Kelso said, once again ruining the moment.

"No I didn't" Donna said, trying to look away from Eric. Clearly as embarrassed as Daria was a moment ago.

"I remember because you told me not to say anything in front of Eric" Kelso said, truly, he was an idiot.

"Let's focus on what's important people… Forman stole something, to Forman!" Hyde said and raised his beer. Everyone followed suit and did the same. Daria giggled at everyone's proud gases.

"You know what's sad.. This is the proudest day of my life" Eric cried out, making Hyde comfort him.

The rest of the night was not very eventful. They talked and pretty much did nothing for a couple of hours. It was those hours you would later cherish when you would be caught up with schoolwork or other stressful matters.

"I will get going, it is getting kinda late" Daria said, even the party upstairs had started to calm down.

"I will walk you" Hyde said and stood up too, the rest of the gang would certainly tease Hyde about his obvious crush tomorrow.

"O-okay" Daria said while checking her bag so see if she bad everything. Hyde held the door like a gentleman and together they walked outside.

For being May, the weather was quite okay. Lukewarm gusts of wind would make Daria's curly hair fall behind her face, showing off her freckled covered cheeks and nose.

"So.. tonight was fun" Daria said, clearly happy about the calm night they had. Even if they had beer.

"Yeah, you look.. Cute" Hyde said, and he regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. Steven Hyde did NOT say cute. If he talked to a girl he would with confidence tell the girl that she was hot or sexy or beautiful. But cute? No, never. The only logic to this was that Daria made him nervous, really, really nervous.

"Thanks?" Daria said, catching onto the sense that he meant to say something else.

"Sorry, it's just. Saying stuff like that to you is hard" Hyde stopped by the patio in Daria's backyard. She would sneak in through the backdoor, since her father was mostly likely awake still and waiting for her mother to come home from the party.

"What?!" Daria felt offended, she hadn't been called many sweet things by other boys but hearing one of her best friends say that it was HARD to tell her sweet things didn't make her feel better.

"No! No I didn't mean it like that.. Ugh" Hyde groaned and looked up into the cloudless night, millions of judging stars looked down on him.

"Steven, breathe.. You are having a mental breakdown" Daria mumbled, not really understanding his demeanor. Suddenly Hyde took a hold of her forearm, yanking her into him and placing his hot lips onto hers. The move made her panic and shut her eyes. Her whole body became as frozen as a block of ice, but her heart was beating so incredibly fast.

"No.. I am just crazy about you" Hyde muttered when he pulled away, their foreheads touching still, palms sweating and pupils dilated. All he wanted to do was doing that again, but Daria was awestruck and confused. After a few seconds, which felt like an eternity, Hyde pulled away completely.

"Good night Daria" He said and kissed her forehead. Then turned around to leave. She did not stop him. As soon as she saw him round the corner of the house she rushed inside her house and leaned against the door. She missed his body heat already, and that kiss. Man oh man, Daria could become addicted to them if everyone was like that.

"Good night Steven" She said to herself, smiling because of the adrenaline in her system and the love in her heart.

 **A/N: So a little cheesy maybe? I know, but hey! It is a romance fanfic after all.**


	3. III

**A/N: Sorry for the incredibly long wait! Please enjoy!**

 **~X~**

"Does it bother everybody else that these women live in hooterville?" Hyde asked, Daria was sitting in between his legs and were looking through a DC comic book.

"Technically Petticoat Junktion is down the track from Hooterville" Eric stated and focused on the screen of the tv. The women of the show was indeed beautiful.

"Does it bother everybody else that these women live down the track from Hooterville?" Hyde corrected himself, earning a slap on the knee from Daria.

"It bothers me that they bathe in the town water tank" Donna huffed and looked at Daria, who nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah.. I would be vary of drinking the water there" Daria shimed in and flipped another page of the comic.

"With the dog" Kelso said. Daria had no idea when Jackie was doing to his hair. Didn't look very good, and Kelso looked weirder than usual.

"It is not the drinking water, it is the water for the train" Jackie said and continued her odd line of work.

"It is still three naked women and a dog" Donna said.

"I want to be the Hooterville dog" Fez said, making Daria laugh out loud. She had a very cute laugh and many liked to hear it. It wasn't obnoxious or fake, just a pleasant normal one.

"Yuhoo.. Coming down!" Kitty Forman exclaimed.

"Don't mind me I'm just putting some clothes in" She added, coming down the stairs and walked up to the washing machine. "Eric honey, I thought you could wear this on your birthday. You always looks so handsome in it"

"Why would I wanna dress nicely on my birthday?" Eric asked, looking over his gang who had no clue either. Except for Daria and Donna, who knew that his birthday was coming up. Which meant the classical Eric Forman birthday extravaganza.

"You never know what's gonna happen on your birthday" Kitty teased and winked.

"Mom, please don't throw me a party" Eric pleaded, rolling his eyes thinking about the rather lame birthday parties he had when he was younger. He was too old for this, according to himself at least.

"Oh well look a mister popularity, like I have time to plan you a party" Kitty stated and walked up the stairs, then stopped and said.

"By the way, your sister Lori is coming home from college for the weekend. No special reason, she just is" Then she was gone. Daria looked at Eric and smiled.

"Well, you are getting a party and best of all it is a surprise!" Donna said and laughed with the rest of the gang.

"I just realised that Donna is older than you" Kelso stated and looked at Eric.

"Only by a month" Donna said.

"Good for you Eric" Fez chimed in.

"Good for me what, Fez?"

"In my country, it is good luck to fall in love with an older woman"

"Fez!" Eric exclaimed, giving him a look to say 'shut up'.

"No, they come with livestock" Fez said, making Daria furrow her eyebrows.

"I am going to the comic book store, Eric you wanna join?" Daria asked and stood up from her place on the floor.

"Sure, I'm just gonna get some cash" Eric said and walked upstairs and towards his bedroom. One by one the teenagers filed out of the basement, except for Hyde who waited together with Daria. Some things had never cleared up between them, but things were good. Sneaking around was fun, but they didn't know how long it would last that way. They had agreed that if they were found out, they would just admit it and go public. But so far no one asked, nor seemed to catch on.

"I wanna go with you too" He said and walked closer to her. Daria pushed her glasses up her nose and sighed.

"You, wanna join us.. To the comic book store?"

"Yeah"

"You don't even like superheroes, and you only complain about the store owners being losers" Daria stated, her eyebrows shooting up into her hairline.

"They are losers" Hyde huffed, flexing his chest and arms a bit to show that he was above them.

"See! So why come into your nemesis lair?" Daria asked. The comic book store was named Galactic Comics and it had only a few years old since its grand opening. It had quickly become very popular since it was the only place you could get comics and other 'nerdy' stuff in their small town. Daria loved it too, and if she wasn't at home or at the Forman's, you would most likely find her there.

"To be with my girl" Hyde stated. Daria's pulse picked up pace. This was the first time he had said something like that, ever.

"So I'm your girl now huh?" She almost mumbled. Her thick hair falling over her face to hide had red cheeks.

"Yeah" He said and walked closer, making the space inbetween them almost non-existent. He brushed away the hair from her face and looked her deep in the eye.

"Such a romantic, my heart is swelling with love" She said sarcastically and giggled. But her voice had turned into a whisper and now the basement seemed as hot as a sauna.

"Shut up" Hyde said and kissed her, it was sweet yet rushed, but Daria had gotten used to kisses like these. Hyde's kisses had become rather heated recently, their kisses lasted longer and sometimes it was hard not to just walk up to one another and start french kissing. Even if it was in the middle of the school hallway.

"You guys ready to go?" They broke away as they heard Eric coming down the stairs, like a bucket of cold water they mumbled. "Sure thing" and "Yes".

 **~X~**

It was the day after and everyone in the gang are hanging out on Forman's driveway. Playing basketball and such. Not Daria though as she is sitting on the hood of the vista cruiser with Donna and Jackie.

"So, what are you gonna give Eric for his birthday?" Jackie asked, looking away from the boys and to Donna.

"I don't know, nothing seems.. Right"

"I wanna give him something special" Donna concluded, Jackie studied her friend's behavior and then realised something.

"He kissed you!" Donna panicked. "Shh" Jackie was over the moon about this and pressed on the matter of being alone. "Get into the car girls! Get in the car so that we can talk" Donna rolled her eyes as she went into the car, Daria right behind her and she climbed into the back seat.

"Okay, what happened" Jackie asked.

"Jackie I'm not talking to you about it" Donna stated and rolled her eyes. Forgetting that her childhood best friend was there too.

"Hello! I'm here too" Daria exclaimed and winked at Donna. She was not getting away.

"Okay.. so we get home from the concert and I'm sitting on the hood of the car with him and then I kiss him and now I don't know if he's my boyfriend or still my best friend. And if he is my boyfriend I lose my best friend and if I screw it up I lose both my boyfriend and my best friend and now I have to give him this gift.."

"Donna! Donna!" Jackie exclaimed, rubbing her hand on her forehead.

"You think too much my friend" Daria said and consoled Donna. That was quite the pickle and Daria was not going to lie and say that she had never felt that way before. But she and Hyde had talked and was happy. So that was what Donna and Eric would have to do too.

"I've solved it.. Give him a scented candle" Jackie said, regarding the gifting part.

"A scented candle?" Daria asked, confused over the odd choice of gift.

"It's practical and romantic.. Ooh-ye" Jackie argued and directed herself to Donna again.

"Sounds better than what I had in mind" Daria muttered and shrugged. Donna rolled her eyes at her best friends and sighed.

"Well great"

"So what's going on with you, Daria?" Jackie then asked, feeling the same vibe she had gotten from Donna coming from the brunette.

"Nothing" Daria muttered and pushed her glasses up her nose. Trying to divert the subject. But one simple glance at Hyde and Jackie knew.

"You kissed Hyde?!"

"What?!" Donna nearly shouted, shocked that Jackie found out before her.

"Well.." Daria began.

"French or american" Jackie interrupted the girl, needing to know.

"The first time.." Daria began once again.

"THE FIRST TIME?!" The girls shouted making Daria panic. "Shhh!"

"The first time it was just a peck, but an amazing one.. And since then, more and more french" Daria explained, Jackie looked almost jealous of her. But only for a second as she remembered that she thought Kelso was more handsome than Hyde.

"Oh là là" Jackie gushed and winked at Daria.

"And yesterday, he called me his girl.. So I guess that count as something" Daria then shrugged and smiled. Blushing, thinking about her boyfriend.

"It is hot.. Like a cool way of saying girlfriend. 'This is my girl' kind of thing" Jackie exclaimed and laughed.

"Yeah, totally" Donna laughed with the girls, wondering how Eric would be as a boyfriend.

 **~X~**

The entire gang was sitting in Forman's basement, dressed nicely to 'surprise' Eric on his birthday. If only the tension in the air hadn't been thick enough to cut with a butter knife, he might've bought the whole thing.

"Look I know what you are all doing here" Eric stated, tired on the scheme he could see right through.

"What are you talking about man?" Kelso said. "We are just hanging out like always, just this time we are dressed nicely but that doesn't mean anything" Just then Kitty walk down the stairs, giddy to celebrate her baby boy's birthday.

"Hi kids! Umm.. I need some help in the kitchen, Jackie, Donna, Daria, Hyde, Kelso, young man with an accent. Can you lend me a hand? Not you Eric" As she said so everyone walked up into the livingroom.

"Do you think he will be surprised?" Fez asked, looking at Daria who laughed.

"Ha! Good one Fez" Hyde said and clapped his friend on the back.

"Shut up he's coming" Kitty exclaimed and rushed into the living room, her son right behind her.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone said and cheered for Eric. His mother even gave him a golden paper crown to wear, which he did just to please her.

"Here's your first gift" Kitty said and handed hers and Red's gift. Opening it the teenager seemed kind of stunned.

"Wow.. I'm mean.. Yeah"

"It's an 8-track tape player" Kitty said.

"I see that"

"Just what you asked for son" Red said and smiled, faintly. "You talked about it so much that I wrote it down" Kitty explained. The gang just looked at each other, trying not to laugh. Daria handed hers and Hyde's.

"Kassetts.. Thanks Hyde and Daria" Eric said and smiled as Hyde chuckled.

"No problem" They said in unison. "Ooh, let's put them in the 8-track and play them" Kitty suggested, to which the teenagers rolled their eyes. Next gift got Eric on better mood though.

"Hey! A hot shave dispenser"

"He won't be needing that for a long time.. A long, long time" Kitty said, taking the gift from his hands as if he were a child.

"Of course he will he is almost like a man" Donna's mother said, making Kitty cry.

"I got you something" Donna said, which made Jackie go into frantic mode.

"No! Donna, help me find my purse.. NOW" She said and dragged Donna, with her present, out of the room.

"So do you like the kassets, Daria helped me choose them" Hyde asked, looking at his best friend.

"They are great! Can't believe you bought a present for me together" Eric said, kind of curious to why they would do such a thing.

"Oh! I have this for you too Eric" Daria then said, remembering the thing her father had given her. Her parents couldn't be there tonight because of work but gave her their gift to give Eric. It was a piece of paper, with Daria's father's motorshop logo and a 50 dollar gift sign.

"I gift card to your dad's shop?" Eric asked, happy to have some extra cash if something would happened with the vista cruiser.

"Yeah, there is 50 bucks on it.. So you can fix your car there if needed" Daria said and smiled.

"That is a great gift" Red said and took the paper away from his son, studying it to see if it was real. Which is was.

"Thank you Daria" Eric said and hugged her. "No problem" She muttered as her face got pressed into his shoulder.

"Well, it is time that we disappeared" Red said, giving the gift card back to Eric and walked towards the door.

"But honey, the party just started" Kitty whined and looked over the kids.

"I know that is why we are going over to Bob's"

"Well I wanted to give Eric a party"

"And you did, let's go"

"You make a mess, you're grounded" Red added sternly then laughed as he dragged his wife over to the neighbors.

"You darn kids" Bob said and laughed with his friend.

"But what if they run out of ketchup or something?"

"They will starve" Red muttered under his breath.

"Well we have more buns.. And pickles if you don't like the dill" Kitty said, then shut the door behind her.

"Okay.. I'm out of here" Lori said as soon as her parents were gone.

"Buy us some beers, we will pay you double" Eric offered, taking off his childish crown in the process.

"Do you really think that beer will make your little party better?" She asked.

"Yeah" They boys agreed, but Daria just rolled her eyes. She sat down in Hyde's lap and played with his sunglasses. Taking them away from him and putting them on.

"I admit it would give you youngling a sense of maturity, but it a false sense of maturity and that would be wrong"

"So you're not going to buy us beer?"

"Of course not, but if you excuse me I will go and join my legal friends at a party, with a keg" Lori said and walked out, Kelso almost following her.

"This is a great party though Eric, I like it" Daria said and kissed Eric's cheek making him blush and feel a bit better.

"Thanks Daria" He said.

"Don't go kissing his cheek" Hyde said and pinched her side, making her squeal since she was ticklish.

"Why wouldn't Daria get to kiss my cheek?" Eric's eyebrows furrowed and watched his two best friends act normal, in his eyes.

"Because she is my girl.. You back off" Hyde said, using the same tone as Red usually has.

"Oh-ho! When did this happen?" Kelso exclaimed, looking the couple up and down. As if sizing them up.

"The night of the party" Daria mumbled, feeling embarrassed with everyone's eyes on her. A stepping stone into their relation was also the night of the concert, were the young couple danced all night long together and kissed once again outside of Daria's home.

"Daria can you come and look for my purse too?" Jackie said, bursting through the door to the kitchen.

"Sure Jackie" Daria said and gave Hyde back his glasses and a wink before going to meet the girls. Donna seemed to have a panic attack, nervous to what to do when she gave Eric his 'romantic' gift.

"Don't be nervous, he will love the present" Daria said and bumped into Donna playfully. Making the redhead laugh.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and not because it is a scented candle, he will love it because it is from you" Daria argued, smiling gently to ease Donna's stress.

"You always know the right words to say Daria" Jackie gushed and looked at her two friends.

"I know, it's part of my magic" Daria said and giggled, making the girls laugh as well.

"So I should kiss him again?" Donna asked both of them.

"Do what feels natural to you. The end goal isn't to kiss, it is to just be with him alone. The butterflies in your stomach, he has them too, maybe he will kiss you this time" Daria said and Jackie nodded in agreement.

 **~X~**

Later on, everyone stood in the kitchen. Watching as their best friends were having a super awkward yet romantic moment.

"So you think they will hook up?" Hyde asked his girlfriend as he stood behind her. His hands loosely on her hips.

"On the porch outside? Absolutely" Daria said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well.. You never know with the crazy kids these days" Hyde muttered into her neck. She could feel the little shit smirking at his own innuendo.

"I will not hook up on a porch, ever" She huffed and turned her head to look at him. She had a look of dead seriousness in her eyes.

"Noted" He said and kissed her.

 **~X~**

 **A/N: Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews. Here's chapter three, please tell me what you think about it.**


End file.
